Albus Potter and the Mystical Sphere
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: Year 1: The kids of Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione leave on their own adventures at Hogwarts. Around the same time someone is cooking up a clever plot to make most terrible things happen. Who is this person? What is the mystical sphere? READ & REVIEW PL


**ALBUS POTTER **

and the

**MYSTICAL SPHERE**

**BY: J. A. STEVENS **

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Proud Day For the Potters**

There was nothing unusually different about the Potter family in the world they lived. To everybody in their world they were considered normal. We, as in we I mean muggles, might think differently though for they practiced the art of magic, which ran in their family for centuries. But that was not the matter on hand right now, for today was little Albus Potters first day to enter the magical world of Hogwarts.

Albus rushed along side his family in King's Cross Station. His dark untidied hair slightly ruffled in the wind. He looked up at his dad as his dad did the same in his direction, smiling at him. Harry Potter, his name was famous around the magical world, Albus didn't really know how proud he should be to be the son of such a great wizard. Not to mention they had a striking resemblance, anyone with ½ of a brain could figure out they were family, they both had Lily Evan's eyes.

Albus seemed to take the last of the muggle world in at once. The people all rushing past them, boarding trains probably to see their loved ones, oblivious to what actually laid beyond the pillar of platform 9 and 10.

Albus' brother, James, was walking beside Albus, he was about to attend his 2nd year at Hogwarts. "You know that the carriages are haunted and pull themselves, and if you make them mad they will throw you off and haunt you forever!" James said with a smirk on his face. James was the troublemaker in the family, he was always inventing stories to scare poor old Albus. That being said, Albus was probably the most gullible person you'd ever meet, he'd believe anything you tell him even if it were about giant potato plants ruling the earth.

Albus' face looked in horror, then quickly up to his father, "Is that true dad!?"

Harry grinned, "No, that's not true at all, besides you'll be taking the boats there you first year anyways."

James frowned and looked ahead, mad at his father for ruining his clever prank. Along side Harry was Ginny, her beautiful red hair blowing in the wind. And grasping tightly on Harry's hand was the little Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny. "Dad, I want to go to Hogwarts to!" Lily screamed stopping her feet as she walked.

"Don't worry, you only have two more years," said Harry reassuringly, "besides, at the rate you're going you'll be the greatest witch of all time! You've already broke enough of your mothers vases without even touching them!" Lily started to laugh.

Finally the Potters reached the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. James readied his cart and raced through, disappearing from sight.

"You will write won't you?" Asked Albus in a worried tone.

"Of course, everyday!" replied Ginny.

"Well not everyday, James said parents only write like once a month, I don't want to look weird... I just don't want to be in Slytherin..."

Harry bent down and placed his hand on Albus' shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with being weird or different, and there also isn't anything wrong with being in Slytherin, Severus, the man your middle name comes from, was in Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew," Harry said patting Albus on the head.

They all continued onto Platform 9 3/4 without trouble and found Hermione and Ron with their two kids, Hugo and Rose, waiting for them. Rose was going to be a first year as well. Albus rushed up to her to talk about all the exciting things that awaited them at Hogwarts.

"Are you excited?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been packed for months!" Rose screamed in excitement. "My mom was already giving me a few pointers on how to flourish my wand precisely." Rose was like a mirror image of Hermione, thinking she knew everything.

"Yeah, James has told me loads of stuff, and my mum and dad have showed me stuff too." Albus could overhear James shouting about someone snogging someone.

"Kids!" Screamed Hermione. "You've better get a move on! You're going to miss the train!"

Albus and Rose didn't have to be told twice, they quickly went to their parents, said their good-byes, and raced into the train.

"You boys better not get into too much trouble!" Screamed Harry.

"You been be in Gryffindor or I will not acknowledge you as my child!" Ron waved to Rose who was starring out the window at him in shock..

"Ah, RON!" Hermione smacked him with her purse.

"OI!"

Albus and Rose hurried down the train already being denied to sit with James and his friends. They thought all hope was lost at finding a seat until they came to the very last one which a lonesome blonde boy sat alone. He was reading a magazine, but it was upside down. Albus looked at Rose and waited for the 'okay' nod and when it happened they both headed in.

They both sat down across from the boy whom didn't seem to acknowledge their existence for quite some time. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence.

"So my name's Rose Weasley, what's yours?" she asked starring at him. It took him a while to pry himself from what he was read, but he finally looked up.

"Oh, my name's Jordan Lovegood," He said finally.

"Oh cool, is your mom Luna?" Asked Albus.

"Yeah."

"Yeah my dad's told me a lot about her, I'm Albus Potter." He stuck out his hand to be shook.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you, aren't you the boy who lived?" Jordan asked who seemed not to acknowledge the hand.

Rose and Albus looked dumbfounded.

"Or wait, were you the headmaster?"

Albus sat there for a minute, then replied, "Uh neither, I'm just Albus."

"So!" Rose said changing the subject, "What's your father's name?" She asked Jordan.

"Me and my mom aren't sure," He leaned in really closely and said in a whisper, "we believe the Nargles have something to do with it. My mom gave me this to help keep them away," He pulled a necklace out of his shirt which had a clear glass looking ball on the end, "it was hers, but she thought I'd probably need it more."

Albus sat there thinking they might have taken a wrong turn and ended up in the loony ward. Suddenly there was a knock at the compartment door. Another handsome blond headed boy walked in, his hair slicked back resembling someone familiar. "Uh is that seat taken," he said pointing to the one next to Jordan.

"Not at all, go ahead," Rose replied politely.

The boy sat down swiftly.

"You're not a Nargle are you?" Asked Jordan in a serious tone.

"Uh..." The boy looked over at Albus and Rose for support but they both gave the 'I don't know' gesture. "Uh no?"

"Good," Jordan went back to reading his book.

"So, what's you name?" Albus asked messing with his hair.

The boy cleared his throat, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Cool, I'm Albus Potter, she's Rose Weasley, and he's... Jordan Lovegood."

Jordan looked up from the book that he was read, "Yes, did someone call my name?"

The kids all talked about summers past and all the adventures the were to have at Hogwarts. They shared thoughts on the houses and which one they all wanted to be in, all was good. Albus, Rose, Jordan and Scorpius all seemed to bond very well over the train ride. Not knowing how fast the time flew by, the train came to a halt. All four of them got excited and prepared to leave their old boring lives behind and start learning what made them what they were, magic. For they were witches and wizards.

Albus grasped his wand and headed for the compartment door. All the wait over the summer had finally paid off, in just moments he would be in Hogwarts learning all the secrets magic had to offer. He quickly walked down the train moving in and out of excited students. All around him he could hear chattering about different animals and spells people were excited to see and learn about, he also heard people exchanging which teacher they all liked best. From what he calculated a guy named Professor Dugal was the most fun out of the bunch.

Suddenly Albus heard a commotion from behind him. He turned around to see some 4th year Slytherins picking on Jordan. They threw his book down and made him pick it up at least six times, and making fun of the necklace that he was wearing. The taller one of the two grabbed the necklace and ripped it off. All that Albus seem to be able to hear now what their evil laughs echoing off the walls.

"Hey! Stop that!" Albus squeaked. As soon as he heard his own voice squeak like that his face filled red with embarrassment wishing he would have just stayed quiet.

The 4th years stopped and slowly looked over at Albus, dropping the necklace on the ground. "What he say?" The tallest one asked the smaller one as Jordan quickly picked the necklace back up.

"I think he told us to stop." The little one started to walk closer to Albus, as he did Albus started to back up.

"What should we do to this lil' prick?" The big one started to walk in the same motion as the little one.

Then, all the sudden Albus got an angry uncontrollable urge and, without even knowing it, his mouth open and words slipped out like word vomit, "Well maybe if your head wasn't so big you could comprehend what I was saying and wouldn't have to ask the littler one what to do all the time!"

Silence filled the room as shuffles and ruffles of students backing away from Albus could be heard. The big Slytherin's face turned red. "Why you little!" He swung his arm at Albus. Albus closed his eyes waiting for what was to come. But to his surprise nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was up. The boy tried to punch Albus, but his fist would always stop inches from Albus' face. It was like there was an invisible wall in front of Albus. "What the!?" He tried to punch harder and harder, running out of energy.

Albus stood there in disbelief at what he was seeing. Why couldn't he be hit? Why was there this invisible force field around him preventing him from harm? The Slytherin gave two more final punches then finally backed away with his friend, muttering curse words under his breath.

Jordan walked up to Albus as he was putting the necklace back on. "Thanks Albus, much obliged, without this who knows what could have happened." Albus stood there not even taking in what Jordan was staying, just blankly staring at the wall thinking about what had just occurred. "Hello? Wow you look like me mum," Jordan said opening his book again.

Albus looked up, "Oh, sorry, I'm just really freaked out about what just happened..."

"Yeah I know what you mean, the Nargles could have got us both if I hadn't got the necklace back, I'm kind of shook up 'bout the event meself," Jordan was obviously oblivious to what Albus was talking about, Jordan thought Albus was talking about the necklace not that fact that Albus did not get hurt.

Albus stared at Jordan thinking wether or not if he should explain. "Yeah, Jordan, I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't gotten that necklace back," He rolled his eyes and he and Jordan continued off the train.

Once off the train Albus and Jordan found Scorpius and Rose chatting together. They all stood there and waited for the moment they could move into the castle.

"'Ey ferst years follow me!" A deep raspy, yet calm voice called. All the students turned around and the large figure came into view. He was a tall man with a big black beard.

"Hey! You must be Hagrid!" yelled Albus. Hagrid looked down in the direction of the voice and his eyes started to water.

"Well if it ain't another Potter, uh and you've gots yer dad's eyes," said Hagrid bending down and patting little Albus on the shoulder. "Ah, would you look at ter time, best be off." Hagrid quickly glanced at his watch then put it back in his pocket. Hagrid pointed the kids in the direction of the boats.

Albus and the others wasted no time, they hurried to the boats.

"Gosh, I wish that we all get in the same house! That would be great!" Jordan said putting his book in his side bag.

All the first years got on their boats and headed off to Hogwarts. Once they got on land they all raced up the steps to the entrance hall where a rather old and elegant looking woman stood. She was wearing a witch hat and a green robe. A long feather protruding out the side of her hat.

"Can I have your attention please!" croaked the old woman. "Once you go through these doors you will be sorted into you houses and you will join your house at their specified table. There a feast will be awaiting you. I will come get you when we are ready, wait here until then." The woman went into a room which was guarded by two large golden doors. As the door opened the first years could hear conversations going on, obviously the older student had got there before them.

Scorpius walked up and put his arms around Albus and Jordan, "Well boys, we are going to be partying with the BIG boys here in a minute!" Jordan started to laugh, but Albus just stared off into the distance. "Something on your mind Albus?" Scorpius finally asked.

"I...er, it's just... listen can we talk about it later?"

Scorpius looked confused but decided just to mutter a, "sure."

Rose grabbed Albus' arm. "Exciting isn't it, I hope to learn all Hogwarts has to offer. I've already read _Hogwarts: A History_ and it informed me of a great quantity of stuff!" Albus didn't really care, but decided to give stiff nods just to satisfy Rose. Rose seemed to ignore his nods and went over to talk to some girls she had met outside. One girl had long, wavy, brown hair and the other luminous bright blond hair. Albus looked around for Jordan and Scorpius who were in the corner chatting to each other.

Suddenly the golden doors opened with a great roar and the woman from earlier peeked through.

"We will see you now!"

All the students rushed into the Great Hall dazed at the magnificent room that lay before them. The ceiling shown brightly of the night sky.

"You know it's not real the ceiling, it's bewitched," Rose said to Albus who was gazing at it.

"Thanks Rose, can you be any smarter."

The students were lead to the front where a stool sat, and on top of the stool was a hat. The woman went up and stood behind the stool.

"Now when I call your name you will come up here and get sorted." she said pulling out a large piece of parchment. All the students nervously awaited their names.

"Cycil Bones," The blond girl that Rose was talking to earlier nervously got up and headed for the stool. She sat down and the woman placed the hat on her head.

"OH!" The hat came alive, all the first years jumped at it's sudden movement. "Hmmm HUFFLEPUFF!" A roar was heard over at the Hufflepuff table as Cycil got down and ran over to it.

"Rose Weasley!" Rose went up and sat down as the woman placed the hate on her head.

"Oh another Weasley, I know just where to put you! G- GRY– GGG," The hat seemed to be struggling, "GRRR– UH RAVENCLAW!"

Rose heart sank at the words. Ravenclaw? HOW!? Everyone in her family has been in Gryffindor! She lower her head and slowly walked to the Ravenclaw table who were ready to greet her.

"Rachel Longbottom!" The other girl Rose had been talking to walked up.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed.

Rachel got a big smile and looked at her dad who was behind the teacher's table giving her a thumbs up. She ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Jordan Lovegood!" Jordan looked up from his book and looked around. Scorpius gave him a little push and he went to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Jordan smiled and went to sit next to Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius went and sat down.

Before the hat could even touch his head it shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius had a confused look on his face for a second, but then decided to go sit with his friend Jordan, happy they were in the same house.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Albus slowly walked up and looked into the crowd. He could see his brother crossing his fingers. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm, G– RAVENCLAW!" Albus' mouth dropped. James started to laugh in the distance as everyone seemed to be shocked too. Albus slowly walked over to Rose.

"This is weird," she whispered to him.

"I know! What's the deal!" Albus said a little louder.

"At least we are all together," Jordan said putting his book away.

"Yeah, I guess..." Albus paused and looked over to watch the rest of the kids be sorted.

The rest of the students were sorted and the woman cleared the stool and starred out to the whole student body.

"Ok, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For those who don't know me my name is Minerva McGonagall, I will be substituting as Headmistress for the time being while the Ministry sorts out a new Headmaster. Now I would like to mention there will be absolutely no magic in corridors, only in the classroom please. Also I would like to mention that the Quiddich team will be holding try-outs for each house next week, you can get your practice in at the Pitch. Well if the staff doesn't have anything else to say," She paused and looked behind her at the teachers, who all shook their heads 'no', "Okay well then, let the feast begin!"

Out of no where food magically appeared on the table. Candies, meat, potatoes, scrumptious tender juicy steaks and chocolate fountains. The students started to fill their plates. After they were all full the Head boys and girls lead the students to their appropriate houses.

Albus walked into the sleeping quarters along side Scorpius and Jordan.

"Well," Jordan started, "off to bed for me!" He headed over to the bed where his trunk was at.

"Yeah we better all get some sleep," Scorpius said going to his bed.

Albus laid there all night thinking of the strange events that happened that evening. What does it all mean? He decided not to think on it too much and get some sleep, for tomorrow he will take his first steps into a Hogwarts classroom and learn what he has been dying to learn...magic!


End file.
